Users may perform several activities using online applications, for example, web server-based applications. Most of the server-based applications require the users to submit one or more forms comprising user details to the server corresponding to the online applications. For example, the online applications may comprise registration for a service, online account opening, a loan application, taxes, bill payments, online ticket booking, e-commerce, etc. Often, the online applications are presented to the users in a form of an HTML form.
The users accessing the web-server based applications over internet are presented with online forms which are required to be filled by the users. The online forms may comprise one or more fields. The users may fill the online forms with user details in respective fields. Filling of the online forms is often tedious, require duplication of user details to be filled at different fields and takes considerable effort each time the user interacts with the web-server based applications. In order to address issues related to filling of the online forms, researches have proposed use of an automated form filling. The automatic form filling addresses issues of filling the online forms by replicating the user details in relevant fields from a previous field having similar user details. The automated form filling then takes information from the user's profile and automatically completes the form with the requested information. However, the current approach of application process is extensive and takes considerable time. Therefore, the user may not provide adequate user details for the respective fields and are prone to abandonment.
With the advent of the Internet, currently organizations are providing the online applications that actively engage the user to fill the application form with user details/information. However, with several online applications requiring mandatory fields to be filled and documents/records to upload, the online form filling does not provide effective user experience.